


Sensory Perception

by Annie17851



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, pretty much pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Posted online somewhere years ago; re-posting here, because, well, AO3!

Hot and wet surrounds his cock, and Spike leans his head back against the wall, eyes closing, fingers tightening fractionally in the dark hair, hiss that might be Wes' name successfully escaping from teeth clenched against moaning aloud. Burn like fevered blood running rampant through his veins, generated by the snug, silken push and pull as Wes moves his head just enough, just so, hands holding Spike's hips firmly against the cool wall, warm flesh on him adding to the creeping heat inside. Brush of wet velvet on the head of his cock, then a harder suck and Spike is going to pull handfuls of hair right out of Wes' head soon. But not yet, because the ex-Watcher has a mouth on him like Spike has never encountered before, and the vampire can hold back, make it last, let it make him crazy. 

Wes is making him crazy. The hands at Spike's hips have moved behind to cup his ass, pulling him away from the wall, even further into the heat engulfing him. Wes is trying to make him whimper and beg for release, but he has no idea what he's up against, because Spike is letting it go on as long as possible, unseeing, unthinking, eyes still closed and feeling every nuance of movement in the mouth and throat giving him so much pleasure, wishes his heart could beat because it would be pounding in his chest now, thudding in his ears and he wouldn't have to listen to the tiny sound trying to voice itself, announce his so-imminent explosion to the kneeling man before him. 

Uncontrolled push of his hips along with the hands pulling him, and he's in Wes' throat, unbelievably deep, incredibly tight, and the physical part of Spike doesn't give a bloody damn what kind of mental control the vampire is trying for. The feeling gathers somewhere near the base of his spine and the rest of him goes numb. He can't feel anything except his cock and the fire surrounding it, the demanding throat working around him, and Spike pulls viciously at the hair in his fists, pushes his cock in even deeper and lets go, orgasm pulling him rigidly away from the wall, gasping for breath he doesn't need and pumping into Wes like he's never going to stop. 

Wes is still sucking and licking when Spike slumps back against the wall, disentangling his fingers from the dark hair. 

"Bloody hell, English," Spike mumbles, grabbing at one of Wes' shoulders to pull him up from the floor. "I heard you were head boy at the Academy, but I didn't really think it was for that." 

Wes leans in and kisses him briefly, tongue slipping into Spike's mouth just enough for the vampire to taste the essence of himself. Spike's cock twitches painfully when he feels Wes' erection pressing against him urgently. 

"My turn," Wes whispers. "Shall we see if you can do better?" 

Spike laughs darkly and reaches down to Wes' belt. "We'll just have to see, won't we?" he asks.


End file.
